My Knight in Soggy Black Robes
by critical-blow
Summary: Just another reason Xaldin hates mornings... crack: XaldinDemyx


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them... period. KH and its characters belong to Square ENIX and Disney.

**Summary:** Just another reason Xaldin hates mornings... (crack: DemyxXaldin)

**My Knight in Soggy Black Robes**

By: the critical blow

Xaldin walked down the hall, a partially singed morning paper under his arm and a cup of stale coffee in hand, with his trademark scowl on his face.

Xaldin hated mornings.

It was just a proven fact.

The spear wielding nobody was by no means a morning person. He never seemed to wake up early enough to get the fresh coffee or one of the elusive blueberry muffins that he loved ever so much and by the time he got to read the paper Mr._ Pyro for Brains_ had already singed a good deal of it, if not the whole danmed thing, making it very hard for Xaldin to finish most articles. Kind of hard to read a story when a chunk of the middle had been turned to ash.

Oh and Demyx usually stole the comics section before he could find out what kind of trick a certain fat cat had pulled on an overly idiotic dog.

They really needed to get those two their own papers...

A glass shattering scream pierced the air causing Xaldin to jump slightly and spill his stale coffee all over his black cloak. He groaned softly as the rich yet still stale smelling liquid soaked into the fabric and even began to soak through his under shirt. Glaring at his cloak then at his mug and then to the offending puddle of coffee at his feet then finally toward the room where the source of the noise was hidden, Xaldin summoned a spear and walked over and yanked the door open.

What he saw inside should have shocked him... but considering who and what he was as well as the others that lived here with him... he wasn't.

"X-Xaldin! Help me!" Demyx screeched as he scrambled up onto his desk trying to avoid the _thing_ on the floor. Said thing's tongue lolled out of its mouth giddily and it scuttled/shuffled its way closer to Demyx and attempted to climb up to get to Demyx.

Xaldin acted swiftly and dispatched of the thing with a single swipe of his spear, said thing let out a screech as it died before it lied there in a pool of oozing green liquid. Demyx stared at him with wide eyes as though he thought Xaldin a deity or something. Xaldin felt the urge to move away suddenly but he was far too late.

Leaping from the desk Demyx tackled him in a hug before planting a a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Xaldin went rigid as he did this, violet eyes widening slightly in a mix of shock and disgust as crismon stained his face in a bright blush.

Demyx snuggled against him and giggled.

"My knight in shining armor." He said. However, he paused and stared at Xaldin curiously.

"Why are you damp?" He asked and after a moment added, "And smell like day old coffee?"

Xaldin said nothing still in a bit of shock and Demxy chuckled. He was cute when he was mortified.

"Okay...More like my knight in soggy black robe." The younger said.

Xaldin's wide eyes had narrowed by now and Demyx found himself thrown to the floor and in puddle of strong smelling brown liquid. The musician looked confused as he watched his hero of the morning storm down the hallway, still blushing madly, toward the kitchen to demand Vexen choose a more fatal form of revenge to use against Demyx.

Xaldin hated mornings.

That was the last time he let Demyx pounce him

That was the last time the boy kissed him.

Because this was the **last** time he saved Demyx from another one of his tentacle puppy monsters.

"Gah! It's still alive! Xaldin save me!"

...Okay.

Maybe one last time.

----

**A/N:** is shot by Xigbar in the head Based... of I chibi picture of Vexen and said tentacle puppy monster I drew.

Randomness!

Xaldin was the first person that came to mind when I wrote this, I pick on him only because he's one of my favorite characters. At first I wasn't too fond of him but he sort of grew on me after I played Beast's Castle for the first time. Anyway... yeah. Demyx doesn't like dogs in my mind (not a safe place mind you) and tentacle puppy monsters... yeah. XD Is shot again x.X


End file.
